Shatter Me
by little tigress
Summary: ¿Como se sintió Lapis mientras permanecía atrapada dentro del espejo? Song fic. Espero les guste :D


**Hola :D**

**Solo quiero decir que este es un one-shot, como tipo Song- fic, inspirado en la canción de Lindsey Starling **_**Shatter me**_**. Espero les guste esta versión en español de un fic que ya había subido antes :D**

**Espero les guste :)**

_**Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y a Cartoon Network**_

**Shatter me:**

Y entonces sentía como si flotara, no volaba, no, mis alas estaban ausentes ahí, pero me sentía flotar, como en una gran burbuja de agua. Daba piruetas, giros inesperados e incontrolables en medio de la oscuridad absoluta de aquel lugar… Bueno, casi absoluta, pues en la noche eterna también había estrellas, las veía a mi alrededor, brillantes, pequeñas, insignificantes.

Oh, cansado corazón mecánico, guiado por las ruedas, tuercas y tonillos, por los engranes, controlado, harto de este lugar solitario, late solo hasta que yo se lo permito… Pero aun así jamás dejara de hacerlo. Si yo le permito latir es por algo, por lo único que es más fuerte que mi prisión llena de estrellas, mi esperanza, mi amor, mi deseo de volver a casa, de ver a mis amigas, de sentir una vez más el latir desenfrenado de mi corazón al mover mis alas azules por el firmamento.

Y entonces, alguien ahí afuera enciende una luz, o al menos eso creo, veo un destello más grande que el de cualquier estrella que yo haya visto y el miedo me congela. Estoy muerta del miedo y quiero moverme, pero mi cuerpo se paraliza, me impide realizar mi deseo… Alguien allá encendió una luz, una chispa, mi esperanza. Estiro mis manos, anhelo con tocar ese brillo, con acercarme y salir de alguna forma…. Pero ese alguien que ha encendido la luz se va, y me rompo, me destruye el simple hecho de he sido abandonada una vez más en este lugar… Me han dejado una vez más, me han dejado fuera, como ignorado y expulsado de una oportunidad en el mundo exterior.

Me siento caer, resbalar en un tobogán de mantequilla, mareada, en una maldita espiral sin fin, siento como la traición de ese alguien cala en mi interior y me destruye, como un martillo golpeando un vidrio, en miles de pedazos me deshago en la nada.

Y el tiempo pasa, no sé cuánto, segundos, días, años, mese, quizás siglos. Me siento como dentro de un reloj, uno en el que no pasa el tiempo, donde siempre me veo igual, donde siempre estoy igual, donde siempre me veo a mi misma y siento cada vez más la soledad aplastante de este sitio, y pienso en las engranes de mi corazón mecánico, ese que el mundo ha dejado inerte, automatizado como maquina, sus engranes se mueven, y aunque suene a locura, quisiera que hablaran… así al menos no sentiría el dolor y la pérdida que este lugar me traen, me siento sola sin poder evitarlo…

Y si…. Ojala este lugar fuera así, mecánico, me sería tan fácil quemar cada imán, destruir cada engrane, romper esta cosa, será tan fácil romperlo todo y adentrarme en lo desconocido… ¿Cuánto ha pasado? No lo sé, pero desde que estoy presa aquí el tiempo no me afecta, es extraño y cautivador el sentimiento de poder acumulado… De descargar toda esta frustración con aquellos seres que encienden la luz, aquellos que me congelan de temor… Y aquellos mismos que me rompen, me destruyen, como si fuera yo una muñeca de cristal y me dejaran caer, a propósito. Me hacen sentir viva, me dan calor y esperanza y en un segundo me rompen el corazón…

Me cortan de la línea, no quieren conocerme, no quieren saber nada de mí y me dejan flotando, cayendo en esta espiral sin fin. Me rompen en cientos de piezas justo después de hacerme probar la vida una vez más….

Me rompen.

Alguien ahí me hace sentir viva, y luego ME DESTRUYE.

Y aunque el tiempo pase, pienso que todo sería más fácil si pudiera escapar. Pero si rompo el cristal de este maldito espejo tendré que volar y eso es algo que no he podido hacer, aquí he perdido las alas. No podre aletear o flotar, y allá afuera no hay nadie que me atrape si caigo…

Me asusta el cambio, eso lo acepto, me aterra en realidad, la incertidumbre, lo desconocido, el odio que todos me tienen allá fuera, temo al futuro, pero odio el presente. El mundo gira, sigue su curso, afuera llueve, nieva, hay sequias, pero aquí todo sigue igual, gris y monótono como solo puede ser la vida en soledad absoluta.

Así que no puedo huir, no romperé el vidrio, no volare lejos este infierno. Nadie me atrapara, porque no estoy dispuesta a caer. Temo al cambio, y aunque los días estén igual y mi mundo gire en solo color gris, no lo hare, no saldré…

No sin ayuda.

…**o…o…o…o…**

Los días, los años, los siglos…. Ya son eones desde la última vez que vi la verdadera luz del exterior, desde que alguien la encendió y me rompió…

Pero…

La voz, escucho esa voz, aguda, nasal, fastidiosa voz que me ordena como si fuera yo su sirvienta… Hace ya siglos que me dejo de dar miedo la luz que veo, hace siglos que puedo ver el rostro de quien me posee, y aunque no tengo el menor interés en conocerla, la reconozco por su gigantesca nariz de plátano, como pico de ave mal formada.

Siempre dando órdenes, esta vez ella desea ver "La distorsión galáctica", algo que hace eones ha pasado y aun prevalece en mi memoria como un día oscuro… Y luego la luz… igual a esa que se enciende cada siglo, que me envía por el caño y me ignora, siempre.

Pero hay otra voz, una voz dulce, infantil y tierna. Solo veo el cabello rizado, castaño de un joven de ojos cafés. Sonríe, hablando con la cara de nariz.

Así que esta vez es él. Solo un niño.

Si tan solo el pudiera….

…**o…o…o…o….**

El fue capaz de encender la luz, de verme, de hablarme por medio de mis propios recuerdos. El me hablo, me entendió y… ahora quiero que me conozca.

El mar se agita, ansioso por mi retorno. Mientras el joven mantiene la luz encendida, sin retirarse, solo veo como la luz se redirige, veo el agua, y ansío tocarla… Y entonces el sentimiento es real, me siento viva como nunca antes, la luz es real y casi la siento en mi cara…

Y entonces… Me rompo.

Me destruyen.

El miedo me congela, como helado… La vida regresa a mí, y mi corazón mecánico avanza solo, latiente como solía hacerlo antaño. Y veo la luz de la luna rodear mi piel azul, el joven…

Le agradezco que me liberara. Es lo menos que debo hacer, tanto tiempo encerrada, destruida por dentro, y él me revivió, me ha devuelto al mundo.

Pero noto que mis alas no están… que les habrá sucedido…

Mi gema, lo siento en mi, algo malo le ha sucedido y esta… rota.

**.. o.. o .. o .. o ..**

Una vez más, me rodea la oscuridad, las estrellas a mi alrededor, brillantes y hermosas, como solía recordarlas. Y mis alas se mueven solas, atraídas por la canción de casa. Vuelo frenéticamente por alcanzar ese lugar por el que tanto he luchado, quiero verlo, regresar y…

No.

¡No! ¡NO!

Estoy a un kilometro y lo veo claro, los cientos de cráteres, el humo aun en la atmosfera, las calles destruidas, los mares evaporados hasta no quedar nada. Y lo siento, en mi interior, siento como me quiebro, pedazo a pedazo, el martillo ha sido remplazado por un mazo, una catapulta, una bola de demolición… Que se estrella contra mí ser y destruye mi alma en pequeñas partes, esparcidas ahora por el cosmos.

De alguna forma el universo lo ha hecho una vez más.

Aquella persona de arriba que enciende la luz se ha vuelto a burlar de mí, me dio esperanzas, me hizo sentir la calidez de la vida y en segundos me lo ha arrebatado todo, me ha despojado de ello y luego se rio.

Me destruyó.

_**Fin**_

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cualquier comentario al respecto es bien recibido, dudas o lo que sea :D**

**Adiós :D**


End file.
